Anything For You
by B4E Octavio
Summary: Shermy was adopted by his new father, Stanley Pines. He ages to become a father along with his wife, Mia. With his two children which were twins, growing up. He decided to bring them to Gravity Falls were his father lives. After that, the twins explore and learn more about the mystery of Gravity Falls.


The rain was tapping in window, it was a slow day here in Piedmont, California. A boy with brown hair can be seen sitting down on his bed looking out at the window. It was a new day for the young boy, and it was the same like always. Being bullied by others when the adults aren't looking, being called a freak for his big obsession of the paranormal, and mostly other parents who looked at him like he wasn't the perfect one to be their child. He hated being a orphan, he wished he was with his mother and father. Hugging them tightly and his parents saying 'I love you', when he goes to school. But, that all ended when his parent's lives were ended at a car crash. The information he received made him cry for a few weeks, he didn't want to leave the house, but he was forced to.

After the death of his parents. He was now the child who never talks to any one he would trust. He did make some friends, but that ended when they got adopted by other parents. He didn't want to be adopted, but at some points he felt like he really did wanted to be adopted. To get away from the bullies that were here, he even hopped when someone adopted him, the parent or parents too can believe in the paranormal.

Months went on and the boy was looking once more out of the window. He sighed, the day was normal, he looked out of the window and can see kids walking down the streets. Most likely school just ended for them, he really did hopped that he can go to a regular school rather than being home schooled. It was quite boring here and he wanted to go out and have a fun life out there. That's when he heard his name.

"Shermy?" The boy looked behind him to see a mid 20 year old women.

"Someone's here to adopt you." The boy was shocked and the 25 year old women giggled at his reaction. The boy soon nodded and packed his stuff to see his new parent or parents. Inside the boy was mostly was with fear, why did the parent or parents choose him instead of the other children. Still, there was also excitement inside the boy to meet his parent or parents. He wanted to know what the person would look like, was the person male or female. Hair color? Glasses? Married? Single? Many questions were inside the boy and he felt like he wanted to vomit now. Would the parent or parents treat him right like his original parents? Or would he be abused instead? After some walking, they can see a figure in front of them.

"Shermy, his name is Stanley Pines. He would be your adopted father." The man in front of him was wearing glasses, he too had the same color like his hair. He had a nervous grin on his face, but the boy was happy. He hugged his new father's leg for him to be adopted.

"Thank you Stanley." The boy whispered, and the man could hear it. The child soon let go of the older man and the man was no more nervous.

"I like you kiddo, you look like the kid who have fun everywhere." The boy had stars in his eyes and he grinned happily from the praise of his new father's words. The young child putted his hand up most likely for the older man to take it.

"Stanley, where will we be going?" The older man looked up for a moment and soon looked back at his new child.

"Let me show you my brother." And soon the two left out of the building, both had a smile on their faces.

* * *

Years had pass when Shermy was adopted, he finally went to a normal school rather then being home schooled. He had new friends with him, no longer was he the quite kid anymore, and he had three people that would make him happy. His father, his father's brother, and his girlfriend. Without his Stanley adopting him, then there would be no chance of him to be happy once more, his father's brother named Stanford was a funny and an awesome man same as his father. He too did believe in the paranormal. His girlfriend was always supportive around him, when his shy she would there. When sad she would be there, and when his happy like always, she too would be there.

 _15 year old boy Shermy was walking around books in his hands. His book bag didn't have any space, his father couldn't come do to something he was working on. His fingers started to hurt after carrying them for a few minutes. He wasn't much like a body builder like his father was, but he did have a runners body. He was taller than other kids his age, their was even some points that some girls started to flirt with him. Without looking he bumped into someone._

 _Both fell on their bottoms and Shermy's books were at the floor. He looked at the fallen person and was the girl he had seen at some points. Quickly standing up and toke out a hand for the girl to reach. She accepted it and the boy felt like a shock on his hand, but ignored it._

 _"I'm sorry about that. I guess I wasn't paying attention were I was going." The boy scratched his head in embarrassment, in which the girl giggled. The giggle was such a beautiful sound towards the boy._

 _'Shermy! Now's not the time man!'_

 _"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either." The boy laughed and the girl blushed quickly avoiding it from the boy. Soon the boy left to pick up his books, the girl decided to help out the boy._

 _"You know, you really didn't have to help me out.."_

 _"I know, but with all these books I don't think you may reach back home. Didn't anyone wanted to help you?" The girl questioned towards the offended boy, but ignored it._

 _"Not really, some of my friends go different ways and I'm the only one who walks this path."_

 _"Well, why don't I help you out?" The girl said with a little bit of hope inside of it. Inside the boy was excitement to walk around with the girl,_

 _"I guess you can, Miss.."_

 _"Mia Parker. And you?"_

 _"Shermy Pines."_

 _Both of them walked towards there houses, they laughed and teased each other. Soon they reached Mia's house and both were sad to leave._

 _"Hey how about we can still walk tomorrow if you want?" The girl nodded and gave Shermy the books back. She quickly ripped a little piece of paper and wrote something in it. She putted the paper in his pocket._

 _"Call me tomorrow." And soon she walked towards her house giggling at Shermy's reaction. The boy was too shocked, but also had a blush on his face. He shook his head and walked towards his house, it was only a few steps to reach. Putting down the books to open the door, someone else did. In front of him was his father a grin on his face._

 _"You did good kid, finally found someone for your love life." He told his son with a wink. The boy once more blushed and groaned in embarrassment, now that his father knew he would most likely receive embarrassment from him when Mia and Stanley would ever meet._

 _"So, now that you may finally get a girlfriend. I might as well tell you the birds and the bees." The boy was quickly tried to run up stairs, but his father was quicker grabbing the back of his shirt. As much the boy wanted to scream, he couldn't most likely Stanford was still sleeping._

 _"No way out of it kiddo."_

 _Soon both of them were in Stanley's room, Shermy wanted to get out, but his father was holding on to his shoulder._

 _"Dad, I should really get going."_

 _"No way out of it," Soon his father opened the book and spoke once more, "Look it all begins with this little fella, the pituitary clan. He may be little, but he has big plans.." His father said with his eyebrows going up and down._

 _"AHHH!"_

* * *

 _Okay, so that's the beginning of my Gravity Falls story! Their would be some more, but it may take some time though to me beginning very busy for a while. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


End file.
